Dirk the Daring VS Dexter/Ace
Dirk the Daring VS Dexter/Ace '''is a What if? Episode created by Raiando Description These two of Don Bruth's creations enter in a fight. DBX ''No Rules'' ''Just Bloodshed'' ''DBX'' Somewhere inside of Single The Dragon's Lair, Dirk is sneaking up to the side of the wall, Dexter is seen sneaking up to the other side of wall, then Dirk and Dexter bump each other, Dirk screams, jumps back and pulls out his Sword, Dexter then pulls out his pistol. Here We Go Dexter shot at Dirk but he blocked the shots with his sword, he charged towards Dexter and tried to slash him but Dexter dodges the swing of a sword and punches Dirk in the face. Dirk: Ouch!!! Dexter shoots at Dirk 3 times but he dodged them with Backflipping, Dirk saw a torch right next to him, he heats up his sword with it and rushes towards him, Dexter shoots at Dirk again but the shots made Dirk's sword more fiery. Dexter: Ahhhh! Dirk slashed up Dexter 3 times and knocked him to the wall, breaking through the wall, it lead to Single The Dragon's hideout. As Dexter gets up, he sees a place filled with golds and a Princess inside of a Bubble And Single The Dragon sleeping next to the Bubble. Dalphine: Save Me. Dirk jumped in and tried to slash Dexter but he dodged it, Dexter then engages into his Manly Form, Ace, he rushes towards Dirk and starts to give him series of punches and slammed him accross the pillars, however it made loud noices and woke Single The Dragon up, as Ace was about to finish him up, he saw Single right behind him, The Dragon breathes fire at both but they dodged it, Ace pulled out his pistol and shot at Single but it was immune to the shots, he knocked both Dirk and Ace with his tail and send them right next to the Golden Sword. Dirk and Ace get up and saw the Golden Sword next to them, Ace was about to pick up the sword but he got knocked by Dirk, The Warrior takes out the Golden Sword and started to slash Ace up and send him all the way to Single The Dragon, Dirk rushes towards both Ace and Single and stabs both of them at same time, killing them. Dirk then gets the key and takes out Dalphine. ''DBX''''' Ace rushes towards Dirk and punched him right into the pillars, however it made loud noices and woke Single The Dragon up, as Ace was punching Dirk, he looked back only to see Single The Dragon behind him, it breaths fire towards them but they dodged the fire, Ace pulls out his pistol and shot at Single The Dragon but it was immune to the shots, Single The Dragon knocked both Dirk and Ace all the way to the Golden Sword, both saw a Golden Sword right next to them. Category:Arcade Themed DBXs Category:Raiando Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights